


my ruby

by Griffin Raynor (TheEbonHawk)



Category: RWBY
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, Gen, Jossed, old speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/Griffin%20Raynor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> she's too young. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Some really old speculation about Summer Rose and whatever was going on with her and Ozpin and what he wants with Ruby. It's part of an au idea so it might get updated for canon at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my ruby

“Summer? Summer?” he was saying, refusing to allow her to slip away into thought and stall for excuses. He knew her too well. 

The chair beneath her was stiff and uncomfortable, and the room cold, and she didn’t like the feeling of sitting across from Ozpin’s desk, him being guarded as he was by the guise of power. Whether he deserved it was still debateable, and what he wanted to do with it...

“Summer, please. We need her.”

Summer shook her head slightly, not really believing what Ozpin was asking of her. “She’s too young to begin training. I don’t even want her to train with Qrow yet at Signal, but you’re trying to put her in Beacon? I know how hard you push the kids at that school, Ozpin. I don’t want that for her.”

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at her, as if he was considering being offended by her shot at his teaching methods. But he seemed to decide against it. “Summer, prophecy or no prophecy, you know how much I need all four of you- and I dearly wish Raven was here too.”

Summer flinched. 

Ozpin frowned and continued. “But if there’s anything to the prophecy, which I doubt, then I especially need Ruby.”

Summer looked up, glaring him in the eye. “For a war that’s not coming? Why?”

Ozpin glowered back, then stood abruptly and went to face out the window behind the desk. He stood there silently for a moment, which Summer knew meant he was trying not to shout. 

He was a good man, who would very, very rarely raise his voice. Summer brought out the worst in him. 

She looked around the room. It was uncomfortably empty besides herself and him, as well as quiet and dark, due to the deep night and her desire not to be easily identified should Glynda or someone happen to walk in. She hadn’t discussed the prophecy with anyone besides Ozpin and Tiyang, and she wanted to avoid awkward questions. 

Ozpin sighed audibly from the window, tired now instead of angry. “There will be a war, Summer. All signs point to it. Unrest is at it’s worst since the peace-time started, and the Grimm are getting restless. I don’t know when, or how, but I have a feeling it’s going to be long and complicated.”

Summer was silent for a moment, considering. “Why?”

Ozpin turned to her and smiled, in an irritated, patronizing way. “Because people want to believe in peace, to the point of stupidity. And my best example sits right in front of me.”

Now Summer was angry, but she too controlled herself. “I’m not delusional, Ozpin. I know the world’s not the perfect fairyland we tell our children it is. But you’re asking me to make my Ruby grow up early so she can be one of your little pawns.”

Ozpin narrowed his eyes. “Summer, it’s very likely she won’t ever have to fight. I just want to be prepared for that possibility. For her sake as much as anyone else’s.”

Summer lifted her chin, glaring at him with a hint of a bitter smile. “I don’t believe you. And I don’t trust you, either, Oz. Not with her. I’d trust you with just about anything, including my life. But not Ruby.” She stood quickly and strode to the door, yanking it open, no longer really caring about awkward questions. 

Just before slipping out, she threw a final glare at her friend. “And that goes for Yang, too, in case you were getting any ideas.” She stormed out, and he sighed, hearing her heavy boots all the way down the hall.


End file.
